


Just allergies

by RoseMaryImagination



Series: Oc-Inserts Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But fun, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'll do more of these, Pointless, Reader-Insert, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMaryImagination/pseuds/RoseMaryImagination
Summary: The reader get some medical care from the company's healer. Basically just a pointless drabble.





	Just allergies

"It's just allergies."

His confusion doesn't clear, in fact he now looks at me with a lot more confusion and something I can only compare with pity. "Ah, clearly the fever has gotten to your head."

"What are you talking about? I'm just fi-" I had to stop speaking to avoid choking as Oin poured a weird thick goop down my throat.

"That should help with the infection." 

"Ugh."

"What was that lass?"

"Thank you, Oin."


End file.
